


Writing Idea: Rewrite Season 3

by Fall1n1



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Betaed, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall1n1/pseuds/Fall1n1
Summary: Basically this is not a fanfic, but an idea I want to share before starting the actual work. Based on replies I will make my decision.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Idea**

 

The idea is rewriting the whole idea of season 3, starting from rewriting episode 2 of the season, based on episode 1. The story is planned to have some identical story beats, and similar to the season, but offers tighter storyline. I wanted to make the season seem more interesting and dark, with less filler. I want the story to be more cohesive and i teresting while remaining fun. Each chaptereill be an episode or half an episode

 

Characters will be changed but most of the cast will be changed only slightly:

Lucifer - While we all love Lucifer I noticed his intelligence over the season, as well as his power and charm deterioating. I will pull them back a bit. 

Chloe - Simply making her more consistent. Season 3 made her a plot slave, and we can fix some of that.

Maze - Literally stays the same cuz she is perfect

Amenadiel - Will be a bit more serious if a character.

 

*Major character changes*

Sinnerman - Will actually be a genuinely threatening villain.

Marcus - Rather not reveal much, but he will be majorly changed.

Relationship changes for the season -

The Marcus - Chloe -Lucifer love triangle will be reworked. Lucifer is now the centerpiece choosing between Marcus and Chloe. The story will reveal why, but I think I came up with several reasons making the altered marcus and Lucifer a way more believable pairing than the canon Marclo.

 

Just comment what do you think and should I write it. It's a big 23+ LONG (40 minutes screen tine written into one chapter) chapter commitment that will be wasted if there is no interest.

 

Expect that I am literally satan, and that our characters will suffer... Especially Lucifer


	2. What about the title if the fic?

Comment under this chapter for title ideas if the idea flies.

As for epiaide names, I will likely try to keep SOME if the titles in tact and the typical the episode name is a line of spoken dialogue.

Also booping the fic idea to get more replies


	3. So we're starting VERY soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO FINALLY... Sorry for the delay

I was Very Busy, and I am sorry for not starting it, but I needed to figure out Where I wanted to go with the story, I wanted to have an idea of how every chapter will before even writing out the first, putting notes on the major story beats. While some scenes are not yet planned out I think I am ready to start. I have mapped some of the things that I wanted to change, and I have a note book filling in the character profiles, that I can refer to if my characters start to feel internally inconsistent, and that inconsistent behavior cannot be contributed to the nature of the scene or character development.

I have actually made some abilities of Lucifer return - Super speed, Wings can heal, and took the freedom to use the amenadiel's loss of wings as a proper way to explain why Lucifer will GAIN an ability with his wings , and I am sure you will like it, as it is a very limited new ability that will be new to him, and he has to master it.

FIXING the theme - I will want characters, and especially Lucifer to actually search for identity, and actually look for themselves, their identity, what makes them. Lucifer needs to realize if Chloe is all the reason he is here, and maybe to try moving on. That may or may not happen, but the simple thought of moving on and the attempt will do his character way more justice.

Antagonists - I dislike Cain, and I am changing cain, completely. He doesn't look or behave like a human

Cases - I have always liked few cases, when Lucifer interacts with others or maybe learns something from that case, but never liked the convenient case that absorbs the story and conveniently aligns with Lucifer's story, or the cases you can remove from the episode, as they are simply scenes for Lucifer and Chloe to banter. In any case some of the "episodes" will no longer have cases. Moving away a bit from the procedural, and more into the character Drama

Relationships - Now I am SOLID on what will be changed.

Linda and Amenadiel - Has better build up and chemistry, they share more time together

Maze's arc - Stays the same. I love season 3 maze. I don't know she was the only character given justice. She is FLAWED and emotional, and cruel when hurt. She is the most human character.

Lucifer and Marcus - Oh boy will they be the actual centerpiece of the love triangle, and the love triangle here is going to at least be more logical and less OOC. Lucifer has the engine and broken heart to try to move on, and Cain is immortal. We will finally bring Chloe's mortality as a problem with Lucifer.\

Chloe and Marcus - Three - way love triangle? Nah. They did not work in the original and forced Chloe into very OOC moments.

Lucifer and Maze - MAY I SAY HOW LITTLE SCREEN TIME THEY HAD TOGETHER?! Lucifer had more screen time with Dan than with Maze. COME ON

Characters

Lucifer will return with a bit more badassery, swagger, and wit, but will have newer flaws. I will tyr to save his dignity, but he will be kicked down to the ground way more here, and I need to make him a bit stronger.

Sinnerman - Does something

Chloe - I feel like Chloe one had thing right this season, and you will all hate me for it. She was PISSED at Lucifer, and she would push him away, as part of her own emotional healing, which will combine with Lucifer trying to move on. Actual cataclyst for Piercifer, because the whole Deckerstar interactions were between, downright vile, best buddies, and omg I LOVE YUUU in the same episode. Lucifer will still care for Chloe, but him moving away romantically, will be noticed

I will try to please LESS fanservice, and to make Deckerstar and it's involving parties more mature.

Stakes - There will be tangible sense of danger, at all times. Some characters might even die, temporarily or permanently, and Lucifer is not excluded from that possibility

Development - We will be along of similar, but what I would say different development, and I will not repeat developments of characters that have happened before - Season 3 repeated a lot of what season 2 Lucifer should have realized and matured through

 

We are starting soon with "IDENTITY" and I need some beta readers that can contact me over my tumblr linked here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/satanicbi-con

Message me and you might receive a scene to review or if you want to see a character draft.

OH AND BY THE WAY before reading the fic re watch season 3 episode 1, as this episode stays the same and is the prologue for the fic, which is canon divergent.


End file.
